I Knew You Were Trouble
by NileyFreakk
Summary: I flew me to places I've never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. But the blame was on me. Niley story


'' _Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been, so you put me down oh..''_

''Ok bye! Love you mom!'' I waved bye to my mom before walking in school. I started to make my way to my homeroom, to see if I had any of my friends with me this year. I really hope I do.

As I walked, I started to think about the new upcoming year. Junior, I'm a finally a junior! I really want this year to be great, because next year is going to be my last one in high school, and I want it to be perfect, drama free, no anything. So, hopefully, this year will be perfect as well.

I arrived at the classroom and went inside, looking to see my new classmates. Well, not new cause I've been with them before, but whatever.

Yes! I smile as I see my friends sitting on the first chairs. Haha, we are such nerds, and I love it!

I walk over and greet them with a big smile. ''Hey guys!''

They all smile and greeted me as well, let's see, we have, Selena; she's one of the sweetest, nicest person you will ever meet. She's also very intelligent, she plays music, sports, and she has really long hair. We all love to hang out with her. Then we have Taylor.

Taylor is your typical blonde, she can be very smart but she can also be very stupid at times. Then we have my best, best friend ever, Demi.

Demi and I, even though we haven't been friends for long, she's the one I'm closer with. I think that she and I have a lot of things in common. Both of us love to make jokes, and laugh our butts off, we both are very intelligent, although not as much as Selena, but our personality's get along better than with anyone else.

I haven't seen her yet, but I really do hope she's in my homeroom. I take a seat on the second chair next to Taylor, while Selena sits in front, like always. We started to talk about our summers and while Taylor was telling us about something she had learned to do over the summer, Demi walked in and I couldn't be happier.

She walked over to us with a big smile and I stood up and hugged her. ''Demi! Oh my god! I missed you!''

'' I missed you to!'' She hugged back and seconds later we broke the hug, I sat down while she greeted the others.

''Guys! Guess what?'' We all looked at her, wondering what she had to tell us.

'' I have a boyfriend!'' She smiled big and squealed. My eyes opened wide along with my mouth.

A boyfriend? Another one? Didn't she break up in April with ''anger guy''? Now it's August and she already had a new one?

''We've been dating for a month now! I'm so happy! I met him on the internet''

She kept on and on, but I didn't listen. I love Demi, but that's one of the things we do not have in common. She's a party person, she likes the attention and when it comes to guys, she becomes friends with them ASAP. Like that's something that I'm not very good at, guys. I mean, I have guy friends, but like, if I like a guy, I don't know how to talk to them at all, while she's just natural, and yes, you can say I'm a little jealous.

You can also say that she's had many boyfriends now, but I'm not judging her.

Demi's boyfriends, well almost all of them, have been through the network. Guess, she hasn't learned her lesson. In our group, you can say that she's the one with the boyfriend, party girl, and that. Taylor would be the kinda-shy girl while Selena is the perfect one. Me? I'm not quite sure, all I know is that, I've never had a boyfriend before, I'm not perfect and I'm not that shy at all.

Then the teacher started to talk and we all turned to her and listened to her talk. Since she's a new teacher, she wanted to get to know us better, so we were gonna do the typical, first day introductions.

First one up was Tori, OMG TORI! I forgot about Tori, she's also one of my best friends you could say. She's the Hippie one. She's hilarious, whenever I'm depressed; she knows how to make me feel better.

I smiled at her and gave her thumbs up. She smiled back and started to introduce herself to the teacher when she was stopped by someone knocking on the door. We all turned our heads to the door to see who it was.

A small gasp escaped my mouth, as I stared at the handsome boy who had just walked in. I have never seen him before, so obviously he was new. But my god was he handsome. He looked a little shy as he walked towards an empty seat on the back. I looked at my friends to see them all smiling, obviously, they liked what they see. I shook my head with a smile. This was gonna be a good year.

My turn came up and I stood up nervously, not wanting to make a fool out of myself in front of the new guy but I didn't, thank God.

After some students, the new guy was up. He was tall, he had muscles, beautiful brown eyes and a dazzling smile. His name was Nick and he had a deep voice which made him extra sexy.

I couldn't help but look over my friends as they started at him, all of them except Demi, in awe, and I thought to myself.

_Trouble.._

**Hey guys! So, what do you think about this? I know it's not great but recently some things have been happening to me, and I wanted to write about it, like in a way to let all my emotions out, so I made this. Not sure if I'm gonna continue, only if I get reviews. I'm inspired to write more about this, since it's based on what's happening to me right now, I might write a new chapter every day. So, if you like it, review! Btw this is a niley story, and hopefully the chapters will be better and longer. **


End file.
